Mistletoe by Justin Bieber (2017)
by Bri A. Watson
Summary: This is a holiday story with Sonamy and Shadley in the mix. The parody comes from the song lyrics of Justin's song. Had to change it up a little bit. Hope you like it! :)


Author's Note: Urban dictionary said that the male way to say "shawty" is "whodie" so I don't know how true that is so please let me know.

Also, I know I published this AFTER Christmas, but still. Merry Christmas to all my followers. And a Happy New Year.

Enjoy!

Ashley Rose and her twin sister, Amy Rose, were nearly finished with their annual Christmas concert. They've been doing it for a few years now. They do it to spread Christmas cheer in the village. Its always held a couple weeks before the holiday itself.

They only had one song to go. And it was one that they saved for last. Since both their crushes were in the audience.

Shadow, Ashley's crush, had reluctantly went. Since Sonic's group had begged him to go.

Sonic, Amy's crush, had went because Knuckles, Tails and Sticks were invited, too.

The group all sat in the front row. The best seats in the house.

Ashley and Amy had changed into a red and white dress to look like Mrs. Claus, but in a sexy manner. Black matching boots with a pair of white gloves.

With a confident strut, Ashley entered on stage first. Her makeup was black eyeshadow and red lipstick.

The band started to play to the tune of Mistletoe. A duet with her sister for their crushes in the audience.

 _"It's the most beautiful time of the year_

 _"Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

 _"I should be playing in the winter snow_

 _"But, I'mma be under the mistletoe"_

During Ashley's verse, Amy had come out. She was wearing light blue eyeshadow to bring out her green eyes and light pink lip gloss.

 _"I don't wanna miss out on the holidays_

 _"But, I can't stop staring at your face_

 _"I should be playing in the winter snow_

 _"But, I'mma be under the mistletoe"_

At Amy's line about staring at their face, she quickly took a peek at Sonic. Then turned away to look at her twin. Ready for their lines together.

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, underneath the mistletoe"_

The twin sisters smiled warmly at the crowd.

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, underneath the mistletoe"_

Amy took up the next verse with passion.

 _"Aye, dear, the wise men followed a star_

 _"The way I follow my heart_

 _"And it led me to a miracle."_

It was Ashley's turn to sing now.

 _"Aye, dear, don't buy me nothing_

 _"'Cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_

 _"That's a merry, merry Christmas"_

Ashley let Amy take over once again.

 _"It's the most beautiful time of the year_

 _"Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

 _"I should be playing in the winter snow_

 _"But, I'mma be under the mistletoe"_

Amy motioned for Ashley to take the next part.

 _"I don't wanna miss out on the holidays_

 _"But, I can't stop staring at your face_

 _"I should be playing in the winter snow_

 _"But, I'mma be under the mistletoe"_

Both girls headed off the stage and into the audience. Just to touch some of their fans' hands.

When Ashley had spoken about his face, she made eye contact with Shadow. Not breaking eye contact until she moved her gaze.

Then the twins sang in harmony again.

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, underneath the mistletoe_

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, whodie with you_

 _"With you, underneath the mistletoe, underneath the mistletoe"_

Both girls headed back to the front. With their friends, Sticks and Tails, holding two mistletoes on sticks. They were holding them above Sonic and Shadow. They were surprised.

Ashley took a seat on Shadow's lap. Her arm around his neck.

 _"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

 _"Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

 _"Oh, oh, oh"_

Shadow smirked, giving Ashley a passionate kiss to her lips. Following the mistletoe tradition.

Amy followed her twin's example. She sat in Sonic's lap.

 _"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

 _"Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

 _"Oh, oh, oh"_

Sonic was blushing a dark red. Unsure what to do. He gave her cheek a sweet kiss.

The twins got up from their places on their crush's laps. To go up to the stage. Just to take their final bow.

The two new couples lived happily ever after.

Shadow and Ashley get into heated arguments every day. However, they make up for it in the bedroom. And they are happily married with four kids. Their first born is a girl. Their second born is another girl. Their third and fourth children are fraternal twins. One is a girl and the other is a boy.

Amy and Sonic were more traditional, whilst also being really shy with their open feelings for one another. They both waited until they were married to have their first children. Which happened to be fraternal twin boys. Their third child was a little girl.


End file.
